Daily Love Thoughts (Tom Hiddleston & Lila)
by lilalaufeyson
Summary: A FanFic story about Tom Hiddleston and a girl he fell in love with. Originally written in my IG account and then passed here. Contains comedy, love, romance, drama, and mild language. Inspired by life events. IMPORTANT: The author does not take these events seriously. These are not actual events. There is no intention of putting Tom in an incorrect state of character.
1. A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR

These short stories that you are about to read were started one day that I was feeling low because of a situation that I had. You have probably already heard this from me before, BUT I WANT IT TO BE VERY CLEAR... I am not a crazy over obsessed fan girl of Tom Hiddleston. Yes I do like him and I think he is adorably hot, but that doesn't mean I would chase him everywhere he'd go! Anyway, the first time I saw him was when I saw "Thor". But when I really got to appreciate who he was, was when I watched "The Avengers". Since then I have been asking God that I would love for my future boyfriend/husband to be very similar to Tom. He is a very special human being indeed. I cannot even describe how this guy has impacted my life. I really admire him and his work in general.

I really respect him and care for him even though I don't know him at all. But it's because he has won my respect as a person and as an actor. Of course I would love to meet him! And when I do, I will treat him like the normal human being he is. I would never ever disrespect him NOR ANYBODY ELSE! He has been a huge inspiration in my acting career. Why did I choose HIM for this particular style of story? Well because like I said, my heart's desire is to share the rest of my life with a guy that is like Tom and has most of his qualities.

I started writing these in my Tom Instagram fan page account (tomhiddleston_lokikitty), and the followers have really liked them (I am really and truly grateful for that). I continued writing them mainly because they'd always make me smile and sometimes cry. But mostly, because they give me hope. Hope that someday, that special guy (OBVIOUSLY NOT TOM!) will come to my life and the same I wish to all the single girls. I personally consider Tom the ultimate prince charming role model. Like I said, I don't know him but from EVERYTHING that I have seen of him lets me know that he is truly a sweetheart. All I hope is that he never changes.

My dream (which sounds impossible) is to talk with Tom about Theater, William Shakespeare, Movies, Acting, Life, etc. And maybe even have a cup of tea with him! Who knows! Just a normal, decent conversation. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy these! The structure of these are somewhat similar to Shakespeare's "The Sonnets". Maybe even indirectly inspired by them.

THANKS FOR READING AND FOR THE SUPPORT!

*Lila


	2. Just A Stroll Around The Park (DLT)

~ 1 ~

With a simple stare he takes my breath away. His gray blue eyes just goes through me like a sword with double blades. His sweetness grabs my heart. His simpleness and humbleness makes me so proud of him. The way he treats me, calling me 'my dear' or 'my princess' just makes me want to kiss and love him to the end of time.

~ 2 ~

I imagine me walking in the sidewalk, all of a sudden it gets really windy and I don't have a jacket. I start to shiver waiting in the bus stop. Then I feel this person putting on a jacket, no more like a big trench coat, on me. I hear a male voice saying, "Here you go my dear." All of a sudden I turn around and there he stood. With a big warm smile that made me smile. He looked at me with his big gray blue eyes and said, "Where are you heading?" And wrapped his arms around me. I felt like I was in heaven...

~ 3 ~

I'm sitting in a bench reading Shakespeare, The Sonnets to be exact, with a cup of hot coffee in a cold afternoon in the park. All of a sudden I feel these two hands touch my shoulders and then slowly start wrapping around me. When I look back, there he was. Smiling, staring at me with his big gray blue eyes. He whispers in my ear, "Why art'tho so beautiful my dear?" And he kisses my cheek. I turn around and smile, "Why art'tho so handsome my prince?" And kiss him back. He smiles widely and gives me a big warm hug.


	3. Cheek Kisses (DLT)

~ 4 ~

Whenever I feel low he would come up to me and grab my hand. He would gently kiss it and look deeply into my eyes. We're all alone in a room; I look at him and can't help but to get a smile on my face. "Come here," he would say to me. I get up and I see him take out his phone and put on Nat King Cole's song 'L.O.V.E'. I giggle; he places his arms around me and places his forehead against mine. He looks at me deeply in my eyes. We start to dance... He starts guiding me, spinning me, and just making me smile. By the end of the song he stands behind me and whispers in my ear, "I love you." And kisses my cheek.

~ 5 ~

I arrive to my house, after a long and hard day at work, and head towards the living room... There, I see him standing next to a beautifully set up table, candlelight, wine, and a bouquet of roses. I stand in awe. He looks very handsome, but strangely, he was too 'over dressed'... But I didn't mind that at all. "Oh my goodness. Honey, did you do all of this?" I told him. He slowly walked towards me, looking deeply into my eyes. He kissed me, "Yes my dear." We both smiled, he kissed my hand and placed it under his arm. Taking me towards my chair, he pulled it out so I could sit; he kneeled next to me and gave me the roses. I was over whelmed. He kissed me again and said, "My princess. I love you."

~ 6 ~

I smile, "What are you looking at honey?" I look at him; he just keeps staring into my eyes. He has puppy eyes, which just makes him cuter. I turn my head and get closer to him. He follows my every move with his eyes. I kiss his nose, "Hellooo? What are you thinking about?" I giggle. He places his head sideways in his arms and smiles. "Can you give me another kiss?" I smile and get closer to him to give him another kiss in the nose but he quickly turns towards me and kisses me in the lips. I giggle, "Hey silly!" He laughs, "Got you."


	4. Magical Christmas (DLT)

~ 7 ~

He lights up my day, making my life different, making my life special. Whenever he looks at me, I instantly melt. What a prince he is. A prince that doesn't have a horse but has two hands that swift me off my feet.

~ 8 ~

"Close you eyes dear..." He says with a smile. I close my eyes and he gently places his hands on top of my eyes. "Where you taking me?" I say with a giggle. I feel him taking me to our backyard. He stops me and uncovers my eyes. He places his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "Look up..." I look up and see a sky full of stars, "Oh, the night is so beautiful today hun." I smile and hug him tightly. He whispers again, "Look at the stars... That is how much I love you." And he kisses my cheek.

~ 9 ~

"Well, well, well! I see you got scruffy again." I giggle and pass my hand around his cheeks. He laughs and grabs me tightly, placing his arms around my waist, "Well it is Christmas. Makes me feel warm and cozy." He hugs me tighter and kisses my lips. "Well your hugs and kisses make ME feel warm and cozy." I place my arms around his neck. "My dear. I like cuddling with you." He smiles and gently kisses my neck. "Me too." I smile back and kiss his lips. He keeps smiling and quickly swifts me off my feet and kisses my cheek.


	5. Big Smiles (DLT)

~ 10 ~

What is a smile? Some say it's just when people show their teeth. Others say it's a way to show the emotion of happiness. But for me, a smile is more than that. Whenever I look at your smile makes it makes me smile, your smile is the thing that tells me that you love me without words, your smile is what lights up my world, your smile is what makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, your smile is what makes me smile... Your smile is unique. It's what makes you special. So please, never stop smiling.

~ 11 ~

"I have a surprise for you my princess..." He says with a big smile in his face. "Oh. Can I know what it is?" I smile and hug him. He grabs my hand and takes me to the car. He opens my door so I could go in and closes it afterwards. I was puzzled, didn't know what he was going to show me. He got in, closed the door, and looked at me. "I won't turn it on till you kiss me." I smile and I give him a kiss. He chuckles and turns on the car. He starts driving until he finally arrives to a forest that was covered with snow. He parks the car and gets out of the car. He opens my door and extends his hands towards me with a smile. I smirk and grab his hand. He places his hands around my eyes, "Hey silly! Lemme see!" I giggle. I hear him laughing and starts taking me somewhere. All of a sudden he uncovers my eyes and placed his hands around my waist. "Surprise my dear and Merry Christmas." I stood in awe, in front of me a beautiful private area for ice-skating. Filled with white Christmas lights. Next to me was a silver box. "Open it. That's also for you." I grab the box and open it, revealing a beautiful pair of white ice skates for me. "Oh my! Honey, you are too awesome! Thank you! I love it!" He smiles and kisses me. "Let me put on mine! We are going to skate." He said with a big smile. We quickly put on our skates and start skating. I fell many times. But he was always there and kissed me every time I fell. It was a magical night.

~ 12 ~

"Why are you so smiley today my dear?" I ask him. He chuckles and spins me in the air, "It's Christmas! Santa is real my sweet one!" I giggle, "oh, you don't say!" He starts kissing me really fast all around my face, "He brought me what I wanted for Christmas!" I smile and kiss him in his lips, "what is it?" He hugs me tightly and kisses my neck, "You."

~ 13 ~

It was nighttime. We were walking around a garden in a park. Not a lot of people around. We are holding hands and talking about each other. We sit down in a nearby bench, "What a beautiful night." He says with a smile on his face. I look at him and lean my head against his shoulder, "Yeah, it's a very cozy night." I close my eyes, all of a sudden I feel him leaning to his side, I open my eyes and I see him extending his hand towards me with a daisy on his hand that he picked from the flowers next to him. "Awe dear! Thank you!" I giggle, but just when I was going to kiss him he quickly stood up and ran to the back of a tree, "You're going to have to catch me first if you want a kiss!" I laughed and quickly stood up and chased him around the garden, "Hey that's not fair! You run faster than me!" I kept on running around trying to catch him but at certain point I grew tired and sat down next to a tree, "Alright! You win! No kiss then." I giggle and look around. He is nowhere to be found. All of a sudden he comes out from behind the tree, "Boo! I found you!" I laugh and he throws himself at top of me. We are laying in the ground laughing. He smiles, slowly and gently he starts kissing me. I smile, "I knew I was gonna get you anyway."

~ 14 ~

"You smell good my dear." He slowly places his arms around my waist and sniffs my neck. "Well I'm wearing your favorite perfume!" I smile and cuff his cheeks with my hands. "Oh! Wait! I'll be right back!" He says with a smirk and runs towards his room. I giggle and he comes back quickly and stands in front of me with his arms spread out, "Smell me, smell me!" I get close to him and sniff his chest, "Mmmm! You smell good too! That my favori-" All of a sudden he grabs me and starts to hug me tightly, "You're trapped now! My little cotton candy smelling girl!" I start laughing because he starts tickling me and kissing my neck really quickly. "I love it when you smell sweet. My sweet princess." We smile and kiss.


	6. Candlelight Dinner (DLT)

~ 15 ~

We were both ready to head out on a date. He was looking stunning with his black suit with a white half unbuttoned shirt. He didn't want to tell me where he was taking me, it was a surprise he had for me. We grab a taxi and he whispers something to the cab driver. The driver nodded in agreement and drove. He looks at me; he smiles and kisses my cheek, "Don't worry my love. It's gonna be a magical night." I smile and kiss him back. All of a sudden we arrive to a small cafe/theater, he opens my door and grabs my hand. After he paid the cab driver, he walks up to me and grabs my hands. He places them in my eyes, "Aw! I wanna see!" I giggle and he whispers, "Ehehehe, not yet." He starts guiding me inside. I feel him pulling out a hair and sitting me down. He slowly starts to remove his hands from my hands, "Please no peeking! Just give me a second!" I giggle and leave my hands covering my eyes. After a couple of minutes I hear him say, "Ok, now you can look." I slowly uncover my eyes. He was standing in a small stage in front of me dressed up as Ringmaster! We had the place to ourselves, a beautifully set up table in front of me with candlelight. I smile, "Oh my goodness... Honey, this is amazing. And you look, very good." I giggle. He smiles and stands in front of me and grabs my hands, "Me and some of the people that work here prepared a small show just for you." I smile widely and stood up and gave him a big hug and kiss, "My dear you... You are truly the best and amazing." He kisses me back and hugs me, "All that I do is because I love you."

~ 16 ~

I was upstairs in my room picking up some clothes and organizing them. All of a sudden I hear soft guitar music coming from downstairs. Curiosity grabs my attention so I head downstairs. Just when I was going to go down I see him sitting in between the first two steps. I smile and slowly head towards him. When I reached him I leaned down and passed my hands from his shoulders slowly down to chest. "Oh hey there cutie! Come here! Sit here with me!" He kissed me in the lips, moved and sat me down between his legs. He placed the guitar in front of me and slowly started playing it. I look up at him and smile. He looks at me and leans his head in my shoulder. "Let's sing our favorite song." I nodded in agreement and he began to sing a special song that we had written together. I also sang with him and we cuddled together. He hugged me tightly and kissed my neck.

~ 17 ~

For New Years Eve he didn't want to go out of our house and so did I. So we stayed with our pajamas on, turned on some candles, ate some delicious food, and drank some fine wine. We lived in an apartment in New York, he had just moved with me from London. I see him taking some big pillows to our balcony, "Honey what are you doing?" I ask curiously. He smiles and comes running towards me. He grabs me and kisses my lips, "We need to get front row seats for tonight." I smile and grab our coats. We sit on the pillows outside and just in time for the countdown. I layed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me. "You want to know what my wish is for this New Year?" He said to me. I turn around, "What dear?" He smiled widely and hugged me tighter, "My wish is to be with you until I die. I love you." I start to tear. He cuddles me and wiped my tears.

~ 18 ~

I was coming back from the shopping mall to my house. He had stayed because he had to study a script. "Honey where are you?" I yelled when I got inside the house. "Over here in the living room!" I quickly head over there and see him in his pajamas lying on the sofa. I smile and head towards him with a box on my back. He quickly stands, kisses me and hugs me tightly, "Mmmm I missed you!" I keep on smiling widely and stare into his eyes. He notices I have something hidden on my back, "Ehehehe. What you got there? Can I know?" He starts teasing and tickling me. I giggle, "It's a gift for you!" I give him the box and he smiles widely, "Ooohh my princess you didn't have to!" He opens the box and laughs. He takes out of it a Teddy Thor Bear I had created for him. He grabs me tightly and starts kissing me, "I love it! Thank you my girl. This is a very special gift for me." I smile widely and kiss him back, "Yay! I love you so much!" He lifts me up and throws me on the couch and smiles. He kneels next to me and kisses back, "I love you way more."


	7. Sweeter Than Honey (DLT)

~ 19 ~

After a long day of work I arrive to my house. Whenever I open my door I see on the floor a bunch of pink flower pedals. I smile and look around just to see small lit candles going up the stairs of our apartment. A trail of these pink rose pedals was going up the stairs. I smile widely and say out loud, "Honey were are you?" There was silence. I look towards the living room and kitchen and didn't see anything. I then start slowly walking upstairs and at the top I see a pink rose on the floor. I pick it up and smile. Then I see the trail of pink rose pedals leading towards our room. I head towards it and slowly open the door. The whole floor was covered in pink rose pedals and next the small balcony in our room was a set up table with wine and candlelight. I was amazed. I slowly walk in and I feel the door closing in back of me. I quickly turned and saw him standing in front of it. He had a small kitten in front of his face with a pink bowtie. "Aaawwee! Honey! You did this?" He lowers the kitten and gently smiles, "Mmhhmm." He starts walking towards me and hands me the kitten. "Oh I love the kitty! Thank you!" He smiles and places his hands around my waist. He starts looking deeply into my eyes, "I just love you way too much." I start to tear and smile, "I love you way more my prince." He smiles and holds me tighter. He starts kissing me and then looks into my eyes, "Never let go."

~ 20 ~

"Hun! We are going to get in trouble! What are you doing?!" He is grabbing my hand and pulling me inside an empty baseball park. I giggle and look at him, "You are full of surprises huh?!" He smiles and takes me to the center field, "Shhhh! Come on! I want to show you something!" I smile and follow him. We stand right in center field and he quickly grabs me and spins me around. "Hey silly! Can I now know what is running through your head?" He kisses my lips and smiles, "Ehehehehe. Waaaiiitt fooorr iittt..." I see him looking at his watch and counting down a couple of seconds. When he got to one, he looked at me and smiled widely. All of a sudden sprinkles of water started falling on us. I squeal and he quickly grabs me by the waist and starts tickling me. "Oh my gosh! You are crazy!" I start laughing and hug him tighter. We got soaking wet. We started playing around like little kids in the rain. He stands at my back and places his hands around my waist and stomach, "I did not bring towels. Ehehehehe." I smile widely and turn towards him, "I don't care. I still love you."

~ 21 ~

It was nighttime. We had come out of watching a movie and just randomly he grabs me by the waist and looks into my eyes. "What if we do something different today my darling?" I smile and place my hands around his neck, "Like what?" He gently kisses my nose and smiles, "Do you want to stay over the weekend in a hotel?" I smile widely, "Oh that would be awesome! Lets go." We then go to the hotel and leave our stuff in the room. "Lets look around the hotel for a while." He says with a smirk. We go to the pool area and start walking around the pool. "I love you so much my beautiful princess." He smiles widely and hugs me. I kiss him back. All of a sudden he throws both of us into the pool. "What in the world! Honey!" We start laughing and hugging each other. He gently kisses my lips and stares into my eyes, "Good thing we left our cellphones in the room." I smile widely and kiss him, "You are a mischievous little boy."

~ 22 ~

"Are you ok my dear?" I ask to him. He is just lying on our bed in his pajamas staring at me, lying to his side. No expressions are shown on his face. I giggle a bit and lay closer to him, "Aaaarrreee yooouuu ooookkk?" He keeps staring. I look into his eyes and cuff his cheeks, "Is somebody in there?" No answer. He just keeps staring at me. I kiss him in the nose, I tickle him a bit, I kiss his lips, and I shake him a bit... No movement or expressions. I start to get up from the bed "Oh well I give up. I'm gonna go shower th-" All of a sudden he throws a pillow into my head. "Oooww! What the-" I quickly turn around and when I look at him he is again staring at me serious. I giggle and throw the pillow at his face. He doesn't react or anything. "Hhhmm… Like I said, I'm gonna go and take a shower." Just when I was going to stand up I feel him grabbing me hard by my waist and pull me towards the bed. He throws himself in top of me and starts tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing. He starts to kiss my neck and my face really quickly. "You silly boy!" He laughs, "Ehehe. I'm going to eat you up my sugar cookie girl! Nom, nom, nom!"


	8. Love With Loki (DLT)

~ 23 ~

We had just arrived to San Diego to go to Comic Con because he was going to be doing a surprise Loki appearance on stage. We went backstage to get him ready. A guy and me started helping him out putting on everything. After an hour he was ready. They placed the microphone headset on him and we went to his dressing room to wait till they called him to go on stage. We were all alone and sat down in a big couch in there. He placed his arms around me and gently kissed me in the lips. He was looking stunning and handsome in his Loki attire. I kissed him back and stared into his eyes, "I just love it whenever you turn into Loki." He smiles widely and whispers into my ear, "I just love you my lovely princess of Asgard." I smile and lean against his chest. He kisses my forehead, leans his cheek against my head, and starts to gently pass his hand around my face. "You are special my dear. You made me forget about my problems with Odin and Thor." I giggle and look up to him, "Oh really? Well I just forget about the world when I'm with you. I love you so much." He smiles and gently kisses my nose.

~ 24 ~

I was downstairs in our apartment cooking some lunch. All of a sudden I hear random voices coming from upstairs. I got curious so I put the food on low and went upstairs to see what was going on. When I get to our room, I slowly open the door and see him sitting down in the chair in our small balcony. He was concentrated rehearsing his script for his next movie. I smiled and gently started closing the door. He instantly noticed me, "Oh my dear! Come here, come here!" I reopen the door and head towards him. He stands up and places his arms around my waist, "Mmmmm. You smell like cupcakes." I chuckle and look into his eyes, "Yeah, that's gonna be our desert." He smiles and starts kissing my neck, "Oh so you are going to be my desert?!" I giggle and hug him tightly, "That too!" He smiles and grabs his script, "Hey doll, can you tell me if this sounds convincing?" I sit down in the chair to listen to him. He said to me a line from his character Loki in Thor The Dark World. I stood in awe watching him, "O-oh honey... That was amazing. You brought tears to my eyes." He smiled and kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hands, "Thank you for always listening me and being there for me. Means a lot." He kisses my hands and places them on his face. I smile and kiss him in the lips, "I will always be there no matter what. I love you and what you do and how you are. " He smiles and lifts me up from the chair and kisses me.

~ 25 ~

It was around 11pm and we had just gotten back to the hotel from recording a scene for TTDW. We were very tired. "Hey beautiful, I'm gonna go and take a shower ok." He said to me and I nodded in agreement. I went and set our bags next to our bed and I layed back. In just under a minute I fell asleep. All of a sudden, after a couple of minutes, I feel him gently kissing my face. I slowly open my eyes and see him smiling on top of me, "Hello there sleepy head." I giggle and place my arms around his neck. He slowly starts getting comfortable in the bed and pulls me on top of him. He hugs me tightly and gently kisses my cheek, "Mmmm, I love you so much." I smile, lay flat on his chest, and slowly put my legs between his. "I love you way more my prince." He smiles from cheek to cheek and looks deeply into my eyes, "Oh no. I love you way more." I giggle and kiss his lips. His smooth lips. He gently starts passing his hands around my back and kissing my neck. "You are like my teddy bear." I giggle and gently kiss his nose. He chuckles and hugs me tightly, "Well then I will give you a great big bear hug!" He grabs me and twirls me around in the bed, now he is on top of me. He starts to tickle me and starts kissing me all over my face and neck really quickly.


	9. Relaxing With My Love (DLT)

~ 26 ~

It was Saturday; we were just relaxing in our house having some quality time. I receive a phone call of my best friend asking me if we could take care of her 6 year old daughter (also my niece) because she wanted to go out with her husband. I happily said yes. "Hey hun, Tracy is gonna spend the night with us. You don't mind right?" He smiled and chuckled, "Oh of course not! Tracy is a very sweet little girl!" I laugh, "Yeah, and you kinda become her same age when she comes! You silly boy!" He quickly comes to me, kisses my lips and smiles, "No I don't! Ehehehe!" I smirk and cuff his cheeks, "Oh yes you do! Just wait!" After a couple of hours, Tracy arrived to our house and he went to open the door. "UNCLE TOM! YAY!" She grabbed his legs and hugged them. He smiled widely, grabbed her in his arms and gave her a big hug, "Tracy! My sweet little cupcake! It's so good to see you!" I go to the door and she instantly notices me, "AUNTIE LILA!" And I hug her and kiss her in his arms. After she had arrived, I was in the kitchen making some snacks and I hear small giggles coming from upstairs. I head towards the guest room and see a bunch of pillows on the floor, stacked like a fort. " I see her leaning against a pillow laughing, "What are you two doing?" I ask to her and chuckle. "Oh, auntie Lila come here! Uncle Tom is being a knight! He is going to save me from the dragon!" I giggle and start looking around to see if I see him but he is nowhere to be seen. I sit down next to her and all of a sudden he comes from inside the closet, "I have come to save the princess from the mean dragon!" He was wearing a black top hat and high black boots. Tracy started laughing and stood up, "Save me prince uncle Tom!" He ran towards her and took her in his arms, "Do not fear princess! I have saved you!" He starts running around with her in the room. He kneels and puts her on the floor, "I will always be there to save you my little princess." He smiled and kissed the top of her little hand. Tracy giggled and kissed him in the cheek. I smiled widely, "You two are too cute. Trace, there is a snack for you downstairs in the table." She quickly ran downstairs. He stood up, smiled at me and helped me get up, "Well, my queen. I can also save you from the dragon you know. Ehehehe." I smile and kiss him on the lips and he grabs me tightly around the waist. "I was right. You have turned into her age. Hahaha!" I smile. He laughs and kisses my nose, "Alright. You win!"

~ 27 ~

We arrived to a professional photographer's studio for a photo shoot for a well-known magazine. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with me in our house just watching movies in our PJ's. But, he had to go anyway because he already had signed the contract. They took him to a small dressing room and started putting makeup on him. They gave him the suit that he was going to wear and he changed into it. I sat down in a couch in the photo shooting area and just watched him getting his pictures taken. He looked very handsome and sexy. I just couldn't stop smiling and looking at him. He was constantly staring at me too. Every time after the photographer took a picture of him, he would look at me and do some goofy face just to make me smile. When the photo shoot was finished, he went to the photographer and whispered something to him. I saw that the photographer smiled and slowly grabbed his camera. Tom turns towards me, smiles widely, and runs towards me. I gasp and he throws himself on top of me and yelled, "Now!" I was shocked and the photographer started taking pictures of us. I had no choice but to start laughing. We were in the couch and he started kissing me all over the face. When we were done, the photographer gave us the best pictures. Tom smiled at me and kissed my nose, "My favorite pictures with my favorite girl."

~ 28 ~

It was around 3:30am and we were sound asleep in our bed. All of a sudden I feel him shaking a bit while still asleep. At first I ignored it and cuddled near him. Then he started tossing and turning and saying in a low tone of voice, "No. No, no! Leave her alone!" I slowly sat up in our bed and turned on the night-light. I looked at him and he was sweating; he looked like he was having a really bad nightmare. I got a bit scared and started shaking him so he could wake up, "Honey! Honey wake up!" He yelled a bit and instantly woke up. He quickly sat down on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "A-are you ok?" I asked worried while petting his head. He looked up to me and had tears in his eyes. He quickly grabbed me, hugged me tightly and kissed my lips. He couldn't stop crying and didn't want to let go of me. "Oh my dear. W-what happened? What was your dream about?" He leaned against my chest while I wiped his tears, "...Something horrible had happened to you. A-and I... Came in too late to s-save you. Please. Please forgive me. Never leave me please. I love you so much." I got teary and held him tight, "I will never stop loving you my dear. And don't worry, it was just a dream." He looked up to me and gave me gentle smirk. I gave him a small kiss on his forehead. We cuddled back in our bed and he held me close to him tightly.


	10. Cute Little Ladybug (DLT)

~ 29 ~

I was sitting down in a bench in Central Park waiting for him to arrive. We left the house together but he had told me to wait for him there while he went to look for something. I was really down because he was leaving the next day to London for a week to record a commercial. I couldn't go with him because I had to work on a important theater production. After a while I felt two soft warm hands gently cover my eyes. I smiled, I knew it was him. "Hello my sweetheart." He whispered into my ear and gently my cheek. I turned around and saw him with a cute little ladybug plush and a bouquet of roses. "Awe! Honey! Thank you!" He smiled and sat next to me. I smirked and slowly lowered my head. He noticed that I was a bit down and placed his arms around me, "Oh my dear, please don't get sad. I will be back in a week." I leaned against his chest and started to tear a little, "I know. But, still. I'm gonna miss you." He turned to me and kissed my lips, "Me too." He smiled and grabbed the ladybug plush. He started playing with it and making cute voices, trying to make me smile. I looked at him and giggled, "I love you so much." He gave me a gentle smirk and booped me with the ladybug, "I love you more." He grabbed me and sat me down on his lap and kissed me.

~ 30 ~

We had just gotten back from San Diego from the Comic Con and we had brought with us a box full of stuff that the fans had given to him. We sat down in the living room and started taking out all the drawings, started reading the letters, the small books... They even gave him plush toys! We laughed, smiled, and almost cried when we started reading the letters. Most of them were on how he had changed their lives, he had impacted them. I smiled and looked at him, "Oh my sweetheart, your have the best fans. But you know what? They love you because you love them. And that they value a lot." He smirked and looked into my eyes, "They are all too special for me. I sometimes wished there was something I could do or give to all of them." I smiled, "Hun, you are not Superman. But trust me, just with the fact that you are so caring to them and that you take awesome selfies with them is the best gift you can give. I have been on Instagram and I have seen maaannnnyy accounts about you and Loki that your fans have created, and they are all really awesome and special. Some are dirty and snow are clean, but honestly I enjoy ALL OF THEM. And I know they all love you equally. You have a huge army my dear. Filled with beautiful caring fans of all types and all parts of the world. Just, never forget them." He smiled widely and placed the letter he had on his hand inside the box. He grabbed me and kissed my lips, "I love you so much. Thanks for understanding and thanks for always reminding me that." I smiled and kissed him back, "You're very welcome sweetie."

~ 31 ~

It was already evening, I was with him on the set of "The Hollow Crown" and he had finished recording a scene that day. We headed back to his dressing room; I started to pick up some stuff around and he sat down in a chair letting out a big sigh. He fully dressed in his King Henry attire. All of a sudden I feel his hands slowly wrap around my body and he whispers in my ear, "Come, I wanna show you something." I smile and turn around towards him, "But aren't you going to change?" He smirked, "Later. Now come!" He grabbed my hand and took me outside towards a big beautiful tree that was near the set. He grabbed my hands and started spinning me around. We started laughing and hugging each other. Then he stood in front of me and curtsied. He extended his hand towards me with a huge warm smile, "May I have this dance my queen?" I smiled and gave him my hand. We started to ball dance around the tree, he gave me light kisses around my lips and neck, I cuddled close to him. He held me tightly against his chest and gave me a kiss on my forehead. We sat down, leaning against the tree. I sat on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me. He smiled and removed his metal crown and placed it on my head. I smiled and gave him a kiss, "This looks better on you than it does in me." He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I love you my queen." I kissed him back, "I love you more my sexy leather wearing king." He laughed and hugged me tightly.

~ 32 ~

I was laying down on the couch in the living room, with my pajamas on, all cozy covered with a blanket watching Netflix. All of a sudden I hear some running footsteps coming towards me. Just when I was going to look around, there he comes and throws himself on top of me. "Ouch! What the-" I gasped. He also had on his pajamas and was all scruffy because he was going to record a movie that needed for him to let his beard grow. He smiled widely and kissed my nose, "Can I watch movies with you?" I smirked, "Well of course you can sweetheart." He kissed my lips and smiled, "Okay!" He wraps an arm around me and grabs the remote control. He lets out a big sigh with a smile and snuggles on top of me. I look at him and smirk, "Well mister. It seems you are very comfortable on top of me." I giggle and he looks up towards me, "Yes I am dear. Ehehehe." I laugh and hug him, "Me too." I grab his face, give him a big kiss, and we cuddle in the couch.


	11. The Wedding Proposal (DLT)

~ 33 ~

It was Saturday and my best friend was going to have a big Masquerade birthday party in a hotel. I didn't want to go because I was feeling down, my boyfriend was back in London recording a commercial and I really missed him. I wanted to go with him to the party. My best friend kept calling my phone because she really wanted for me to go. After a while, I got up from my bed and decided to go. I put on a look a like peachy ballerina dress with my dance heels. I didn't have a mask, but my best friend had gotten a special one for me and she had it over there. I finally arrived and my best friend received me, she handed to me a beautiful sparkling pink and cream mask. I placed it on and headed towards the dancing area. I sat down, started to look around. A bunch of our friends were there. Then after almost an hour that I was sitting down, my best friend grabs me and takes me to the dance floor by force. She places me in front of a friend of ours and we start to do a huge ball dance. During the dance, the guys would change their partners. All of a sudden, almost at the end, a tall lean guy wearing a full-face mask started dancing with me. He gently placed his big hands around my waist, held me very close to him, and would not stop staring into my eyes. At first I felt awkward being with him, but then I started staring at his eyes and it was as if I got hypnotized. He had beautiful blue-gray eyes. We kept dancing and right when the song was done, we noticed that we were right in the center of the dance floor. The guy that danced with me didn't say a word. "Wow, you dance really good. Y-you kinda remind me of..." I looked up to him and he started to remove his mask. "OH MY GOSH!" I said in complete shock and I removed my mask. It was him! I started to tear and he smiled and gave me a big hug and kiss. "Oh babe I missed you so much!" He said while kissing and hugging me. "B-but how? Wha-what happened?" I asked. "We finished the commercial on Thursday. I got that same day the first flight towards New York and your best friend came to pick me up and I stayed at hers and her husband's house! But sweetie I missed you way too much!" He kept hugging and kissing me. I couldn't let him go. I was still crying and holding him tightly. "I am so glad you are back." I said towards him with a smile. He smiled widely and gently kissed my nose, "I love you." I smiled and leaned against his chest, "I love you way more." And we started to slow dance.

~ 34 ~

((WEDDING PROPOSAL))

I was with him in the set of 'The Avengers' in New York. He had just finished recording some scenes and he was in his full Loki suit. Just when we were about to head inside his trailer Chris Hemsworth comes running towards him in his Thor suit. "Brother!" He yelled. Tom turned around and looked at him. Chris grabbed his neck and pulled him away from me. "What do you want Thor? Leave me alone with my girl!" Tom said to him. They started to fight but in character. I started to get confused. "Uuum, guys? Wha-what are you two doing?" I asked but they just kept fighting. They started to fight over me! Chris (well technically Thor) confessed that he was in love with me! People from the set started to gather around, the movie director had to come to try and separate them. I was really shocked; I didn't know what was going on. Then Tom and Chris started to fight. Like literally fight! I got really scared and some crew guys tried to separate them. "She is my girl Loki! You will never keep her!" Chris yelled. "Oh, Ehehe. That's what you think... Let me go!" Three crew guys grabbed Chris. Tom stood up and looked at me mischievously. He started walking towards me with an evil smile. He grabbed my hand and kneeled in front of me. "No, No! Brother what are you doing?! She is mine!" Chris yelled. "Lila, no matter what happens, I will always be there to protect you. I love you. Will you marry me?" I started crying like crazy and covered my eyes. He took out a beautiful wedding ring and gave me a big smile. "Yes! Yes I want to marry you!" Thor screamed and walked away mad. Tom got up; he held me tightly in his arms and kissed me. Everybody around started clapping and cheering. "I love you oh so much my princess of Asgard." He smiled widely. "I love you way more my prince of Asgard." We kissed and he swept me off my feet.

~ 35 ~

It was around 8pm and we were at our house in our pajamas. I was making a snack for both of us. He was, somewhere around the house. I placed the plate on the table and call out for him. I sat down on the chair and ate some of my fruit salad. All of a sudden I start hearing this weird noise from behind me. I quickly turn but I don't see anybody. "Hey not funny! Come and eat your fruit salad!" I keep eating and hear the noise again. I ignored it and kept eating. All of a sudden I see him coming towards me walking like a velociraptor. I bursted out laughing. "You are such a dork." He smiled mischievously and walked towards me making noises. I looked at him and chuckled, "What? Are you going to eat me?" He stopped and smirked; he took the plate from my hand and placed it on the table. He then quickly grabs me and takes me on his shoulder and starts running with me upstairs to our room. I start laughing and grabbing his shirt tightly, "What the heck are you doing?! You're crazy!" I kept laughing. He threw me on the bed and started sniffing me. He approached my face and started to breathe on top of me. I giggled, "I smell like fruits." He smiled widely, "Mmmmm, me likey." All of a sudden he started to kiss me and tickle me really fast, "Nom, nom, nom!" I couldn't stop laughing and started to pull his head away. He stopped and smiled, "That is a velociraptor's way of saying I love you." I smiled and kissed him back, "My velociraptor is such a cute dork." He smiled and kept tickling me.

~ 36 ~

It was Friday and I was in the house cooking dinner for both of us. He arrives back to our house from a long day of rehearsal for a movie that he was going to record. He comes towards me and gives me a big hug and a kiss and leans his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong honey?" I ask him while petting his hair. He hugs me tightly and just leans against me, "I'm so tired. Can I just stay here? Ehehe." I giggle and hold him tightly against me, "Lets go to the living room." I grab his hand and take him to the couch in there. He lies down on the couch and lets out a big sigh. I start to remove his shoes and socks and start to give him a foot massage. He smiles widely and looks at me with half opened eyes, "Mmmmm, oh man I needed this. Ehehe." I chuckle and after a while I look up at him and he was already sleeping like a baby. I smiled and stood up to take off his long trench coat, scarf, and tie. He was so tired that he didn't feel anything. I grabbed a blanket and covered him. Just when I was going to head back to the kitchen, he grabs my hand. I gasped and turned towards him, "You scared me!" He smiled, "Come here." I kneeled next to him and he pulled me towards him and gave me a gentle kiss, "Thank you sweetheart. I love you." I smiled and kissed him back, "You are very welcome dear. I love you more." And he dozed back to sleep.


	12. Our Great Love (DLT)

~ 37 ~

We had gone to China for a vacation and he really wanted to take me to see the Great Wall. He had already gone there whenever he was doing the TTDW tour around Asia and Europe. He was really excited and happy, "Oh sweetie you're going to love it. It's amazing!" I smiled and grabbed his hand. It was pretty cold up there in the mountains. We had jackets, sneakers, and jeans on, so we were pretty comfortable. It was really impressive to be on the Great Wall. We were so high up on a mountain. We kept walking and he talked to me about all the amazing facts he had learned about the wall. At certain point he stopped and stood in front of me and smiled, "Do you trust me?" I smirked, "Of course I do hun." He kissed me and took me to the border of the wall, "Come, sit here. I'll help you get up." I opened my eyes widely, "But won't I get in trouble?" I leaned against the wall and looked down, "Oh my gosh, we are so high up." He smiled and stood behind me with his arms around my waist, "There is no one around, just you and me." I smiled and nodded in agreement. He helped me get on the wall and I sat down on the border. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned against the wall, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm your security belt. Ehehehe." He kissed my cheek. I was amazed by all the surroundings. It was very quiet and peaceful. He hugged me tightly and said, "Our love will be like this wall, long and with an amazing view. Ehehe." I giggled and turned around and kissed him, "You are way too special sweetheart."

~ 38 ~

It was a really weird day for us. He had a movie premiere that he was going to, but I had to work in that premier in the red carpet. I was the head of staff. Our relationship was not all that big around the media. Everybody treated us like a normal couple and that was very good for us. After all, he was the big Hollywood star and I was just another girl. I had left the house an hour prior to the beginning of the premier. He had gone a couple of minutes before me with Luke to go and get their suits for that night. I arrived to the premier and stood in the main entrance waiting for everything to start. All of a sudden I received a text message from him saying that he was on his way. I smiled and looked around. After half an hour, the actors started to arrive including him. Whenever he got down from the limo he instantly started searching for me. He tested me again asking were I was and I replied back saying that I was standing in the entrance to the theater. After a couple of minutes he finally arrived towards me and smiled widely. I had on a semi short black dress with a small black blazer and slippers. He looked at me from up to down and hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful sweetheart." He kissed me and smiled widely. I blushed and smiled, "Thank you dear. But the movie is about to start and you need to get your butt inside." I giggled. He smiled widely and started removing my walkie-talkie and ear piece, "I'm not going in if you don't come with me." He said with a big smile and gave my walkie-talkie to my staff assistant next me. She smiled and said, "Go with him! I'll take care of everything. Don't worry!" I smiled, thanked her, grabbed his hand, and headed inside. We sat down and he instantly cuddled next to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, "You're crazy you know that." I whispered and leaned towards him. "I'm crazy for you my dear." He gently kissed my forehead.

~ 39 ~

I was in the living room, sitting down in the couch working on some papers. I was really concentrated on what I was doing. Then all of a sudden I feel water on my neck. I quickly look up to the ceiling, but then remembered that we lived in an apartment that doesn't filter. I kept working and then all of a sudden I feel the same water again and quickly look around to see what it was but I didn't see or find anything. Again, I kept working with my papers and AGAIN feel the water. I turned around really quick and found him sitting on the stairs with a water gun that our niece had left in our home. "Hey! Silly boy! Careful you don't get my papers wet." I giggled and turned to continue with my work. He completely ignores me and continues shooting water at me with a smile. I slowly stood up and then ran towards him. He started laughing and quickly ran upstairs. I laughed and reached him. I took the water gun and started spraying him. He grabbed me by my waist and took me in his shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing. He laughed and took me to the bathroom, "You're going to pay for that!" He held me tightly and turned on the shower. He stepped inside and got both of us wet. We both started laughing because all of our clothes got wet. He put me down and held me close to him and smiled widely. I bumped his shoulder, "Great. Now I need to rewash my hair." He smiled and kissed me, "I can do that for you if you want." I smiled and kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, "That would be great my dear." We hugged each other tightly and kissed.


	13. A Cozy Wake Up Call (DLT)

~ 40 ~

It was Sunday around 4pm; we were in our bed taking a small nap. In the night I had a special surprise for him. I cuddled next to him and gently kissed his nose to wake him up, "Hey honey, wake up. Get dressed because I'm going to take you somewhere special." I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Mmmm, but I just want to stay here cuddling with you. It's so cozy." He grabbed me and pulled me towards him and kissed my neck. I giggled, "Oh well I you will be happy to hear that it involves Shakespeare." He instantly opened his eyes and smiled widely, "Really?! Okay!" He got out of the bed and started getting ready. We both headed out and took him to Central Park where there was going to be this thing called "Shakespeare under the stars" where actors would perform small pieces of some Shakespeare plays. I had taken a blanket because we had to sit on the floor. He was like a little kid in a candy store, "Oh sweetheart thank you for bringing me here! This is such a lovely surprise! I love it!" He said with a big smile and gave me a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back. We opened the blanket and sat down on the floor. I sat in between his legs and he placed his arms around me holding me close to him. During every small scene performed he would recite it by memory. I really enjoyed hearing him recite Shakespeare. At the end, everyone had left and we just stayed talking and laughing. He was really happy, "Thank you for this special night dear. I love you so much." He kissed me and hugged me. I smiled and kissed him back, "Anything for my Shakespeare loving fiancé."

~ 41 ~

We had just arrived to Comedy Central's studios for a commercial he was going to record. The makeup artist and me helped him get ready. When he was all done we went to the recording studio where the commercial was going to take place. He was practicing the lines with me. After a little while, the kids that were going to be with him in the commercial had arrived. The director took the kids towards us and they stood in awe. Tom shook the boy's hands and gave the girls hugs. I also greeted them and they started asking us a lot of questions. Afterwards, they got ready and started recording the commercials. When they were done, the kids didn't want for him to leave and he didn't want to leave the kids. They had such an amazing time that whole day. But, sadly they had to leave. Him and I said goodbye to the kids and headed back to the dressing room. He locked the door and smiled at me. I smiled back, "What?" He went towards me and wrapped his arms around me, "Ehehe. I love you." I smiled widely and gave him a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "oh sweetheart I love you more." He booped my nose and smiled, "I hope someday we can become parents." I smiled widely and booped him back, "Me too."

~ 42 ~

We had been staying in England now for a couple of months because he was performing in "Coriolanus". Everyday we would go out in the morning and run for exercise at least for an hour. But for him he would do his most intensive workout in the theater. He was never the type if giving up. One afternoon, we had arrived at the theater earlier then any other person, so we were all alone. We went to center stage and he started doing his workout routine. I sat down in one of the chairs of the theater and watch him workout. He would get REALLY sweaty. After an hour in a half of workout he was done. He smiled mischievously at me and started walking towards me. I smiled back, "What?" I giggled and looked at him. He placed his hands on the sidebars of the chair and leaned really close to me, "Ehehehehe. Can I get a hug and a kiss?" He was dripping in sweat. I looked at him and couldn't help but to laugh, "Hon, you do know you're really sweaty right?" He smiled and slowly started getting closer to me, "I know. But I really would like a kiss from you. Please? Ehehehe." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Okay." I gave him a small peck, but he instantly placed his head next to mine and gave me a kiss on my neck and on my lips. He let me go and started running away from me while laughing. I stood in shock and stood up chasing him, "Hey come back here you little nasty!"

~ 43 ~

It was a really cold Monday; we were both at our house. I particularly was very sick with an upset stomach that didn't let me sleep the whole night and was starting to get anxious because I was really tired. He also didn't sleep well because he was really worried for me. It was around 6am and I sat down on the bed. He woke up and started rubbing my back, "Sweetie do you need something? I can go out and buy you something if you need." He smirked warmly. "It's okay dear, don't worry." I said with a frown. He looked at me and sat up against the bed frame. He opened his arms widely, "Come here sweetheart." I smirked and cuddled in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He gently kissed my forehead and petted my head. In a couple of minutes, he had fell asleep cuddling me. After almost half an hour I was starting to feel better and feel asleep in his arms. He woke up to check on me and smiled when he saw me asleep. He knew I was feeling better. He gently kissed my cheek and fixed me back into our bed. He pulled up the bed sheets, wrapped his arms around me, cuddled next to me, and fell asleep.


	14. Missing Each Other (DLT)

~ 44 ~

I had just gotten back to our house from working in a theater production in Broadway. I placed my purse on the sofa and looked around. The house was pretty quiet, too quiet actually. It was rare because he would always have some music on. "Hun, are you here?" I said out loud. "Up here in the office dear." He said back. I headed upstairs to our office and saw him sitting down on the chair. He smiled widely and opened up his arms towards me, "Come here, I missed you. How did everything go?" I smiled and sat down on his lap, "Everything went great! A lot of work and I'm really tired but everything is okay!" He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big kiss, "Mmmm, well I'm glad." He stood starring at me with a smirk. I looked back at him and smirked, "What?" He smiled widely and petted my hair, "I'm just, thinking." I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder/chest, "Oh really?" I giggled. He gently kissed my forehead, "I can't wait till Valentine's Day." He looked at me mischievously. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Me too. Wait till you see what I bought for that day." I stood up but he grabbed me quickly and hugged me tightly, "Ooohh can I know? Ehehehe." I kissed him and smiled, "Noooo. You have to wait." I stood up again but he pulled me back, "Heeeyyy, don't do this to me. Ehehehehe." I giggled, "No mister, you need to practice delayed gratification." We both bursted out laughing and hugged.

~ 45 ~

We both had traveled to UK for the whole month of February because he had a couple of important projects over there, plus he wanted to spend his birthday over there. I was really excited because it was the first time I actually went to UK since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I had already met his mother, sisters, and nieces because they had come down to our house in NY to stay for 2 weeks. They were so happy we were engaged. While one day he was working, I was planning a surprise birthday party for him in his home in UK. I invited all of his very close friends and family. Thankfully everyone said yes so it was going to be a packed house. When the day finally arrived I prepared everything, decorations, catering, music, etc. Everyone started to arrive; I had told Luke to take care of Tom and distract him for a while. I got everyone settled down and Luke arrived with Tom to the house. Everything was turned off but when they opened the door, we all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE"! Tom couldn't help but to get a big smile on his face. "Who's idea was this?" He asked and everyone pointed at me. I giggled and he walked towards me with an even bigger smile. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips, "Oh my sweetheart, thank you. You didn't have to go through all this trouble." Everyone let out a big "Awe!" We both laughed and turned around, "Okay, he's here. The party can continue!" I said with a smile. The music kept going and everyone kept walking and talking. I looked at him and we both smiled. He grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen. "Sweetheart thank you so much. I love you." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. "You're welcome dear and Happy Birthday." I smiled and kissed him back.

~ 46 ~

It was Saturday in the afternoon and he was getting ready to head out to a movie premiere down in Times Square. I couldn't go with him because it was a very exclusive thing. So I stayed in our house taking care of our little niece. She was in our guest room while I was with him in our room helping him get ready. He pulled out of the closet his black suit and handed to me his untied bow, "Can you please do the bow tie for me sweetie?" He said with a smirk. I smiled and grabbed it, "Of course dear." We sat down on the edge of the bed and I placed the untied bow around his neck. Then all of a sudden our little niece knocks on the door and opens it, "Can I come in?" She asks. We both smile and tell her to come. He grabs her and sits her down on his lap. She looks at me and asks, "What are you doing auntie Lila?" I smiled and explained to her, "Well I'm doing your uncle's bow tie. Do you want to help me?" He smiled and whispered to her, "Please help her. She doesn't know how to do it." He looked at me with a smile. I shoved him on the shoulder and chuckled. Our niece giggled and wrapped her arms around him. I started doing the bow tie and explained to her every step. By the end, I explained to her the final step and she did it. "Looks swell my little one. Maybe some day I can take you with me to a movie premier and who knows! Maybe you can even meet Loki's brother Thor!" He said to her with a big smile. She gasped and hugged him tightly, "Yeah uncle Tom is the best! I am going to meet Thor!" We both laughed and stood up. He took her in his arms and took her towards his cologne, "Can you put on me my cologne?" He asked her. She smiled and grabbed the bottle, placing some around his neck. "You smell pretty uncle Tom!" She said while sniffing him. He laughed and started hugging her tightly and kissing her quickly all over her face and neck, "And you smell like cotton candy my princess! I'm going to eat you up! Nom, nom, nom!" She laughed and laughed and hugged him tighter.


	15. A Cuddly Valentine's Day (DLT)

~ 47 ~

I was with him on the set of The Avengers in NY. He had just finished doing his Loki scenes and we headed back to his trailer. I helped him get out of the Loki suit and he headed inside the shower. All of a sudden one of the crew guys enters the trailer and tells me, "Well we have a problem..." I looked at him and asked, "Why what's wrong?" He sighed, "You two are gonna have to wait here for a while till all of his fans leave. It's getting crazy out there." I nodded in agreement and he left. Tom came out of the shower and asked me what was wrong and I explained everything to him. He finished getting dressed and put on his black leather jacket, his "Avengers" hat, and my Ray Ban sunglasses. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "Come. We can go out through the back door. I know a secret hideout." I smiled and trusted him. We grabbed our bags and he grabbed my hand and took me out through the back door of the trailer. We sneaked out; he grabbed my hand tightly and smiled. We were like two little kids sneaking around and giggling. He then took me to a secret place where it was really quiet and with a big oak tree in Central Park. Nobody was around and we could hear the birds chirping. He hugged me tightly and kissed my lips, "See. Now this is nice." I smiled and kissed him back, "It's really peaceful." We sat down under the tree. He leaned against it and I sat in between his legs. He took off his hat and my glasses and wrapped his arms around me. We laughed, we talked, we cuddled, and we even took a small nap. After a couple of hours we started walking back to the main street, grabbed a cab, and headed back to our home.

~ 48 ~

((VALENTINE'S DAY))

Friday, February 14, 2014... I was back in our home, all alone, working in our office on some important papers. He was in Scotland this time, recording some scenes for TTDW. I really missed him, especially today on Valentine's Day. I was feeling really down, I didn't finish what I was doing and headed towards our room to take a nap. I fell in a deep sleep because I was also really tired. After a couple of hours, I started feeling something, as if someone were grabbing me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him wrapping his arms around me and giving me gentle kisses, FULLY DRESSED AS LOKI! I was in shock to see him, "Oh my gosh! Honey!" I smiled, started to cry, and gave him a big hug. "Hey sweetheart! I missed you! I missed you so much!" He said while smiling and wiping my tears. He sat on the border of the bed and I sat next to him (Indian style) and leaned my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my lips and forehead. I giggled, "Why are you dressed as Loki? How did you get past security in the airports?" He smiled and stared into my eyes, "Oh babe. It's a long story. Ehehehe. I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, I just want to be here with you. I love you so much." He said and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. "Oh! I have a surprise for you! Well, actually two... Ehehehe. No, three. Ehehe. Look at what the costume department gave me!" He stood up and went to his suitcase. He opened it and smiled towards me, "Close your eyes! Ehehehe. No peeking! Turn around and cover your eyes." I giggled and turned around and covered my eyes. All of a sudden I feel him coming from behind me and he gives me a gentle kiss on my neck, "Okay, now open them." I uncovered my eyes and turned towards him. He was wearing cat ears and a tail! I couldn't help but to giggle first and then let out "Awe!" He smiled widely and pulled me close to him, "Meow... Ehehehe. How do I look?" He kissed me and I giggled, "You look very cute and very fluffy." I petted his head and played with his hair. He smiled and kissed me, "I know. Ehehehe." He pulled me back on the bed and layed on top of me. Hugging me tightly and giving me kisses on my lips and neck. I pulled out breathless and asked, "Okay this is one surprise... But what about-" He interrupted me and kept kissing me. He passed his hand through my hair and the other hand through my back. He pulled back and smiled, "I will give you a bonus gift now. Ehehehe." He said breathless. I smiled and kept kissing him... After a very lovely afternoon with him, we were lying in the bed with only the bed sheets as our covers. We cuddled together, he held me tightly and close to him. I played with his hair and entwined my other hand with his. He smiled widely and just stared into my eyes. "Mmm, such a special day with my special girl." He booped my nose and kissed it gently. I could only manage to smile. He just makes me feel so loved. "Okay, the Loki surprise was awesome. I really wasn't expecting you to come home, FROM SCOTLAND, dressed as Loki! You definitely made my day sweetheart." I said while hugging him tightly. He gently petted my head and smiled, "And that was just a small piece. Ehehehe. I told you I had four surprises for you. One being my arrival as Loki and two and three being the kitty ears and tail... But now comes the best gift..." I looked at him puzzled, "Uhh, really?! Oh hun, but why do you go through all this trouble?" I gave him a gentle smile. He kissed me and stood up from the bed, "Just get dressed. Ehehehe. Wear comfortable clothes. No need to get fancy tonight." He said with a wink and a smirk. I smiled and got out from bed. I started to get dressed, but even though he said nothing fancy I dressed fashionably comfortable. He started putting on pants, sneakers, a button up shirt, and his black leather jacket. I helped him to take off the hair extensions from his Loki look. He turned around and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me. "Ready? Because I am! Ehehehe." I smiled widely and cuffed his cheeks, "Yes I am! But nothing scary please!" I said with a chuckle. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, taking me downstairs. I grabbed my purse and we headed out to the street. He called out for a cab, we hopped in, he whispered something to the driver, and off we went. I looked at him and smirked, "Can I know where we're going?" He shook his head saying no and kissed my lips. We then arrive to a small park near the Hudson River. We got out of the cab; he paid the driver, and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and asked, "Ookkaayy, this is interesting." He chuckled and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Look to your right..." He whispered. I slowly turned and saw a beautiful rare white horse with a saddle! I couldn't help but to cover my mouth in amazement, "Oh sweetie! Are we?" He nodded in agreement, "Yes, she will be our ride for tonight. Ehehehe." He smiled and grabbed my hand, taking me towards the horse. I was so amazed. He petted the horse and I stood next to him. He smiled, "Diana this is Lila! She is my fiancé! Lila she is Diana! A beautiful white horse!" I giggled and gently petted the horse, "Well hello Diana! Nice to meet you!" He hugged me and stood next to the saddle. He extended his hand towards me, "My beautiful lady... Shall we?" I smiled widely and grabbed his hand. He helped me get up on the saddle and then he hopped on and sat in front of me. He grabbed the leather strap and looked over his shoulder towards me, "Ready my sweet?" I looked down and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Yeah! Wow, this is a big horse!" I said with a giggle. He laughed and gently commanded Diana to walk. It was a beautiful sunset. He took the horse around the border of the river up to a special small restaurant in the end. We hopped down the horse and there he had a special dinner reservation waiting for us. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, "Wait. I need to give you my gift now." I said with a giggle. He smiled widely and grabbed my hands, "Oh really? But I have the best gift already! And that's you!" He kissed my lips. I smiled and started taking out a medium box with a small red bow and gave it to him. He stood in awe. He quickly opened it and inside was a Cartier watch I had bought him. He looked at me, smiled widely, and gave me a big hug. "Oh babe I love it! I really love it, thank you!" He quickly took it out of the box and put it on. I smiled and grabbed his hands, "Oh sweetheart, I can't believe we are getting married soon!" His face lighted up and his eyes turned glossy, "I can't wait dear. I really can't wait for that special day."

~ 49 ~

After he had arrived back from Scotland recording some important scenes for TTDW he had only a week off. But then he had to head back to California to a studio to finish recording some things. This time it was better for me because I could go with him. So we packed our bags and headed out. One day he was fully dressed as Loki and had finished his shots earlier than expected. I was always standing way in the back looking at everything he was doing. Sometimes the director would call me to help him out with some things. When Tom was done he came towards me. I was sitting in a chair and he stood next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He smiled widely and looked at me, "Want to do something fun?" I looked at him and smirked, "Please, don't get us in trouble sweetheart." He chuckled, "Na, don't worry. Trust me, it will be fun." I stood up and grabbed his hand. He took me to an area where there was no one. Completely isolated. There was this warehouse where the movie production was storing the entire wardrobe from the movie and from the first Thor. He sneaked us in and shut the door. "Hun, where are we?" I asked. He pressed a light switch and the whole place lighted up. Revealing thousands of costumes. I stood in awe; it has always been my dream to see something like this. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Come on. Lets get you dressed in one of these costumes." I smiled and looked at him, "Will we get in trouble?" I asked while placing my hands on top of his. "No we won't. I have a special permission." He said with a wink. "Now come, grab the one you like!" He grabbed my hand and took me to the racks. I was so amazed. I really liked all of them. But then I approached a rack that said on top 'Frigga'. I looked down and saw her beautiful yellow dress and cape, "Hey sweetie, can I wear this one?" I asked. He approached me and smiled, "Of course. I knew you'd pick that one. Ehehehehe." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and grabbed the costume. He took me to the back of the warehouse where there was a big area with a long mirror. Since there were no one else but him and me, I took off my clothes right there. He helped me out and helped me put on the costume. It fit perfectly. Whenever I had everything on, I fixed my hair a bit and turned around facing him. He stood in awe and crossed his arms. I smiled and looked at him, "Well? How do I look?" He slowly approached me with a cute grin. He placed his hands on my waist and looked into my eyes, "You look, beautiful my sweet." He gently kissed my lips. I giggled and hugged him, "Why thank you my handsome god of mischief." He kissed my lips and chuckled, "I am a handsome sexy god of mischief with a beautiful sexy goddess like you... We shall wed soon my queen." I hugged him tightly and smiled, "I can't wait till that special day."


	16. How We Met, Parts 1-4 (DLT)

~ 50 ~

((STORY ABOUT HOW WE MET))

My job has always been head of staff for Hollywood or New York movie premieres. But also I am a theater producer. I have to admit, I love my jobs. Because I'm actually doing what I love. How I met my now soon to be husband? Well, it's a funny story actually... I was working in the "Thor" movie premier in L.A and man what a busy day that was. I think it has been the busiest premiere I that have ever worked in. I was going back and fourth in the red carpet making sure everything was okay. A lot of actors and actresses, paparazzi, and then it rained... Oh joy. My best friend was my right hand in the premiers. She'd always help me in anything I needed. I remember her telling me the night before of the premier, "Don't you find this guy named Tom Hiddleston attractive?" I smirked, "Well, kinda. Yeah. He's cute." We both chuckled. "Wow, he is going to be there tomorrow. And Chris Hemsworth! Him I wanna see!" She said with a smile. "Hey, calm yourself. Remember you're married." I said with a smirk. When I went to bed that night, I couldn't sleep. I don't know why but I felt really nervous and worried about how things would go. Whenever Tom arrived to the premier, everyone was going nuts because everyone wanted to talk to him, takes pictures, and an autograph. I was so busy doing my job that I didn't notice that he was non-stop looking at me. How do I know this you may ask? Well, my best friend paged me through my walkie-talkie earpiece, "Lila, it looks like you have an admirer!" She said with a giggle. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Girl, Tom has not stopped looking at you since he got here! And I know because you put me in charge of him!" She said. I stood quiet and shook my head, "Oh please! He's a big Hollywood star! Why in the world would he be looking at me? Stop saying silly things and concentrate on your work." I continued concentrated in my work. Like I said, that day it rained. I got soaking wet. I was really pissed and stressed. I was wearing slippers and I was walking towards my best friend. All of a sudden, I slipped in the carpet and fell right in front of her. Making all the papers I had in my hand go to the wet carpet. "Oh my gosh Lila! Are you okay?" My friend quickly stretched her arms towards me and helped me up. I just wanted to cry. I got all of my back even more wet. All of a sudden I feel these two big hands grab me tightly by my waist. I noticed that my friend was staring at that person and when I looked around, it was Tom. "A-are you okay?! Oh my goodness, is there anyway that I can help you?!"

~ 51 ~

((CONTINUED))

"Oh my goodness! A-are you okay?! Is there anyway I can help you?!" Tom said while grabbing me. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't say anything. I lifted me up and smirked warmly, "Oh my dear, you're wet! Let me look for something to dry you up..." I grabbed his arm and looked at him, "No, no it's okay. I- I need to get home now anyways. Don't worry. Thank you though." My best friend smiled at me and started removing my walkie-talkie earpiece, "Want for me you accompany you to your car?" Before I even managed to say anything, he said, "Wait, I'll take care of her. Don't worry. I can take her back to her car. I need to make sure she is okay. Because if not I won't be still." He smiled warmly at me. I looked at him and smirked, "You don't need to go through all this trouble. Besides, you're supposed to be inside by now. The movie already started." Tom looked at his security guard and shooed him. Thank God all the paparazzi had already gone inside and most of his fans had left. Because if not it would have been even more embarrassing for me. So it was just the three of us and some other staff members in the carpet by now. Tom took off his suit jacket and placed over my shoulders, "It's starting to get chilly. Ehehe." I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you. But you do know it's going to get wet." He smirked and placed an arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, but I don't care." My best friend smiled and said, "Well Lila, please call me as soon as you arrive to your hotel room. Okay?" I looked at her and smirked, "Okay. I will." We said goodbye and she walked away. Tom opened an umbrella, he held me tightly against him, and smiled. "So, Lila... Ehehehe. Where is your car?" I looked up to him and smiled, "Uu-Uuuumm... Well it's in the back of the theater." He smiled and just stared into my eyes, "Well lets head to the back." We started walking towards my car and during our walk he was the only one talking. I was still so shocked of everything that was happening that my head was kinda blank. Whenever we arrived to my car, I took the keys out of my dress pocket and he opened the door. I looked at him and smiled, "Well Mr. Hiddleston..." He chuckled, "No, not Mr. Hiddleston. Call me Tom." He said while leaning against my car door. I giggled and looked at him, "Okay, Tom... Thank you so much. You truly are the sweet guy everyone says you are." He smiled and kept looking into my eyes, "Na. I'm actually really evil. This is just my Midgardian look. Ehehehe." I laughed and started removing his suit jacket, "Oh no, no, no! You can stay with that! Really! I don't mind!" He instantly said. I looked at him and smirked, "O-oh okay. Are you sure?" He smirked gently, "Of course my dear. Don't worry."

~ 52 ~

((CONTINUED))

"Of course I don't mind. You can stay with that one." He said with a gentle smile. I looked down at his jacket suit he had given me and snaked my arms through. It smelled like him. Obviously I didn't mind. I slowly looked at him and sighed. I really didn't know what to say next. I had been working for a while with well-known people from the cinematic industry. I had learned to treat them like the normal people they were. But what had happened that night with him, I was very shocked. He just stood there, staring at me with a smile. "Well, Uuuumm... I am going to head back to my hotel room..." I said while looking inside my purse. He instantly interrupted me, "O-oh... And may I ask where you are staying?" I looked at him and smirked, "Why? Is the big movie star going to be stalking me?" He laughed and leaned against the door again, "Do mind if I do? Ehehehehe." I couldn't help but to laugh, "You are truly something else." I said with a smile. "I'm going to be staying in the Ritz Carlton in downtown." I explained to him. He opened his eyes widely and smiled, "That's where I'm staying too!" I smiled and sat down inside the car, "Well look at that, now that will be easier for you to stalk me." He laughed and stepped next to me, "Do you think I can go with you there?" I looked at him and chuckled, "Okay rebellious boy, you missed your movie and now you want to ditch it going with a girl like me? Wow." He laughed, "I've been to many Thor movie premieres. I know what happens. And besides, what is wrong with a girl like you?" He looked at me with a gentle smile. I couldn't help but to smirk and look down, "Uu-uumm, well... Yeah, you can come with me I guess. But, can you drive then? Please?" I asked. He smiled widely and grabbed the car keys, "Sure, why not." I got out of the car and headed to towards the passenger seat. He sat down in the driver's seat in my black Honda Accord rental car. He turned it on and looked at me, "Let me call my security people so they know I'm heading back to the hotel." I nodded in agreement and he pulled out his phone from his pocket. I was so tired that night, not only because of the long day I had, but also because I hadn't slept well the night before. I slowly lowered my seat backwards and instantly fell asleep. When he hung up the phone he noticed I was already asleep. He smiled widely and drove towards the hotel.

~ 53 ~

((CONTINUED))

He hung up his phone and noticed that I had fallen asleep. He smiled widely and drove towards the hotel. Honestly speaking, now that I look back at that day I ask myself... Why did you go to sleep? You were just having an encounter with the amazing Tom Hiddleston! But, sleep had gotten the best of me so at that moment I really didn't care. Plus, him and I were staying in the same hotel. So we were bound to bump into each other sometime during our stay. I think... Anyway, we had arrived to the hotel (I was still sleeping) and he parked the car in a big private parking lot of the hotel. He turned off the car and looked at me. "Oh my... I feel bad for her. She's really tired. What should I do?" He looked around the car and saw my purse. He grabbed it and searched for my hotel room information. He saw my reservation ticket and the room key, "Room 347? Huh. She is just a couple of rooms away from me." He looked at me and smiled, "Well, I guess she won't mind if I carry her back to her room. I feel bad if I wake her up. She looks so tired." He grabbed my purse, got out of the car, and opened my door. I was knocked out. I really didn't feel anything. After he opened my door, he took off my seatbelt and took me in his arms. There I did feel him picking me up but I was so exhausted that the only thing I managed to do is place my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry dear. I'll take you back to your room." He said to me with a soft voice. He closed the door and took me back to my room. Thank God the hotel was deserted. After all, it was already around midnight, plus it was Thursday. I really didn't want for the people to think badly about him or I. He went towards my room and headed inside. He took me to my bed and gently placed me on top. I cuddled with my pillow and he wrapped me with the bed covers. I went to sleep with everything on. Thank God I was already dry. The only thing he took off of me were my shoes. He looked at me sound asleep and smiled, "I hope I can see her again in the morning... Oh! I'll just leave her a note!" He grabbed a little notepad and a pen from the room and wrote me a letter. He placed it on the night table next to me and turned off the light. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Goodnight Lila." He bended down, gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead, and headed out towards his room... ((TO BE CONTINUED))


	17. How We Met, Parts 5-10 (DLT)

~ 54 ~

((STORY ABOUT HOW WE MET, CONTINUED))

"Goodnight Lila." He bended down, gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead, and headed towards his room. The next day I woke up around 9am. I had gotten a pretty good night sleep I would say. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in my room. I slowly sat up on the bed and looked around, "W-wait… What the heck? How did I… Oh. Tom. Right." I chuckled and sighed. "Why did he go through all this trouble? He is definitely too nice." I looked down and saw that I was still dressed from last night. I looked at his jacket suit on me and smiled, "Well, at least I got a souvenir." I smelled it and smiled, "He has a good taste in cologne though." Before I would get off the bed, I noticed the letter on the night table and grabbed it, "Hey Lila. Yeah, I carried you back to your room. I didn't want to wake you up because you looked really tired. I just want to say sorry because I grabbed your purse and looked for your hotel room. Only that though! The hotel was pretty empty last night. No paparazzi or crazy people. I will be waking up around 9:30am and I was wondering if I could invite you to breakfast in the morning. Hopefully you will read this note before. If not, then I will be paging your room. Okay no, that's creepy… Anyway, here is my phone number. Please call me whenever you wake up. I would really like to treat you to breakfast. Love, Tom." I couldn't help but to smile and then let out a small chuckle. I slowly placed my purse next to me and grabbed my phone. I just stayed staring at it and smiled, "Oh my gosh girl… What are you going to do? If I call him, I might sound too desperate… B-but if I don't? I don't want to be mean… I mean, he is a really sweet guy! But, the truth is… He's really cute, and obviously it's not everyday a girl like me gets asked out by a guy like him. Argh, I feel weird… I'm so confused and nervous." I squeezed my phone in my hand and sighed. I closed my eyes and threw myself back towards the bed. I looked at the note, I unlocked my phone, and sighed, "Please God, help me." I said with my eyes closed. I dialed his number and placed the phone in my ear. In a matter of seconds he picked up his phone, "Hello?" I couldn't help but to chuckle, "H-hey Tom… Uu-uuumm, it's me Lila." He gasped and said, "Hey Lila! It's so good to hear you! Oh, and good morning! How are you? Did you sleep well?" I stood quiet for a while and instantly snapped out of it, "W-well, oh ye-yeah! I slept great! Thank you so much Tom. You did not have to go through all that trouble though..." He quickly interrupted me, "No, no, no! It was no trouble at all my dear. But, I do hope I didn't offend you in anyway!" I laughed, "Oh no, of course not! You didn't offend me. I am really grateful." He chuckled, "Well I am really grateful too and very happy you are okay. Ehehehe."

~ 55 ~

((CONTINUED))

"Well I am really grateful too and very happy you are okay. Ehehehe." He said with a chuckle. I giggled and let out a small sigh. I was really nervous, but before I managed to say anything he instantly said, "Hey so did you read the letter? Oh wait… Argh! That's a stupid question. Of course you did, if not you wouldn't have called me." I couldn't help but to laugh, "I know what you mean Tom. Yes, I would love to go and eat breakfast with you." I said with a giggle. He chuckled, "Really?! Ehehehe." I smiled, "Yes. Really." I stood up from the bed and he replied, "Well that's great! Yay! Then whenever you are ready send me a text message and I can meet you in front of the elevator!" I then asked, "Which room are you in?" He replied, "340. Ehehe, yeah I'm a couple of rooms away from you." I chuckled and headed towards the bathroom, "Oh okay! Well, then I will text you. I won't take too long." He replied, "Oh no my dear! I have no rush! Take your time." I smiled and said, "Okay then. But still, I never take too long getting ready." We laughed, said goodbye, and hung up the phone. I smiled and placed the phone on top of the bathroom counter. I took off my clothes and stepped inside the shower. After 12 minutes I was already out of the shower. I put on a simple light purple dress, silver glittery slippers, a simple gray scarf, placed my hair in a ponytail, put on my makeup, grabbed my phone, my jacket, my purse and headed out. Whenever I was near the elevators I gasped, "Oh dang it, I forgot to text him!" I kept walking towards the elevators and just before I hit the send button I saw him standing next to the huge window next to the elevators. "Tom! What the heck?" I started to laugh. He quickly turned around and smiled, "Lila! Oh…" He looked at me from top to bottom and stood in awe. "Are you okay?" I said with a giggle. "Y-yes, it's that… Y-you look, beautiful. Oh my, I'm really sorry! I don't mean to disrespect you!" He said with a smile. I laughed and walked towards him, "No, it's okay! Thank you though. I really appreciate it. I know you never mean to disrespect." He stepped closer to me with a smirk, "Thank you for accepting my invitation. I really didn't want to be alone today." I smirked and looked at him, "Well, you're very welcome!" He kept looking at me and I smiled. "Ah u-uuummm… Well, shall we?" He snapped out of it and pressed the elevator button. I giggled, "Yes, we shall." We stepped inside the elevator and headed downstairs.

~ 56 ~

((CONTINUED))

We stepped inside the elevator and headed downstairs. The main floor was pretty empty. This was before he started to be chased by crazy fans. When we went outside there were only 3 fans and 2 paparazzi. He looked at me with a smirk, "I'm really sorry for this… Will you excuse me for a second?" I looked around and nodded in agreement, "It's okay. Go!" I said with a smile. I stood next to the stairs outside the hotel and watched how he treated his fans and the paparazzi. At one point when I looked up I saw that both the paparazzi and the fans were looking at me. I was puzzled; I didn't know what to do. I felt awkward because I felt as if I was invading his life. When Tom was talking with the paparazzi, he looked at me and smiled. Obviously I didn't know what he was telling them because I was far from him. One of the fan girls approached me with a smile. I was so involved looking at Tom that I didn't notice her at first. "Excuse me miss… My friends and I couldn't help but to notice that you came out with Tom and we were wondering if you know him personally?" I shook my head a bit and looked at her, "O-oh hey… U-uuumm, sorry. Yeah, well I- know him. He is a good friend." I smiled and looked at him. The girl smiled widely, "Oh well it's nice to meet you! What is your name?" I smiled and looked at her, "Lila." I extended my hand and shook hers. She said goodbye and then Tom came towards me, "Is everything alright? I see you met one of my fans. Ehehehehe." I smiled widely and giggled, "Yes, and she was really nice." He smiled, stood next to me, and bended his arm, "Ready to go my dear?" I smirked warmly and snaked my arm through his, "Yes I am." Tom walked me towards a black Lincoln Navigator where his driver was waiting for us. The driver opened the door for us and Tom stepped next to him, "After you my dear." He said to me with a smile. I giggled and smiled, "Thank you." I got in the car and he got in too. The chauffer closed the door and Tom sat really close to me. He sighed and slowly placed an arm on the seat behind my back. I looked at him and smiled widely. He wouldn't stop looking at me. We both chuckled and the driver took us towards the restaurant. Apparently, Tom had already told him where he wanted to go. After a couple of minutes we had arrived to a fancy restaurant where they sold breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We headed inside and a waitress greeted us, "Good morning and welcome! Do you have a reservation?" He looked at her and smirked, "Yes, under the name of Tom Hiddleston." She opened the reservation book and checked out his name, "Well Mr. Hiddleston it's a pleasure to be serving you two today! Right this way please!" He looked at me and smiled, "After you my dear. Ehehe." I smiled and walked towards our table.

~ 59 ~

((CONTINUED))

"After you my dear. Ehehe." I smiled and walked towards our table. "Here you are!" The waitress said with a smile. Tom instantly grabbed my chair and pulled it out, he gave me a warm smile. I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you." I sat down and he pulled his chair towards me and sat next to me. The waitress was just smiling. She placed the menus in front of us, "I will give you two a break to read your menus and I will be right back. Anything you need, my name is Rebecca." We thanked her and she left. I was really shy at the moment. I didn't want to grab the menu to quickly. "I am really hungry. I feel like I can eat a horse. Ehehe." He said to me with a smile and grabbed the menu. I looked at him and smirked, "Yeah…" I fixed a strand of hair behind my ear. Tom looked at me and gently placed his hand on top of mine on the table, "Please my dear, you can order whatever you want! It's my treat. I invited you. So feel free to ask for anything." I looked down at his hand on top of mine and then looked up at him, "O-oh, thank you." I smiled and he smiled back. I grabbed the menu and looked at it. Dang, prices were really high there. Thank God I'm not the type of eating a lot. After a couple of minutes our waitress came back. We placed our orders, she grabbed our menus, and left. Tom placed an elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand. He looked into my eyes with a warm smirk, "So, Lila… Where are you from?" I looked at him and smiled, "Well, I'm from Dallas, Texas. Not my native place though! I come from an island in the Caribbean called Puerto Rico." He opened his eyes widely, "Really?! Wow! Sound like an awesome place! Maybe I can go with you there and visit sometime!" I chuckled and looked at him, "That would be fun!" He sighed, "I just realized that I didn't ask you something really important before… Argh! Please Lila, forgive me. I feel really bad." He lowered his face on his hands. I looked at him puzzled, "W-what? Don't scare me Tom…" He looked at me and sighed again, "If you don't mind me asking… D-do you have a… I-I mean, how is… Your… I don't know how to ask you this… I'm sorry. I feel bad for asking you this." I smiled and chuckled, "Ooohh, I know what you are trying to ask. You mean, if I have a boyfriend?" He looked at me and answered slowly, "Y-yes. I'm sorry…" I laughed and looked down, "Don't be sorry! You are too kind. Well, no. I don't have a boyfriend, and haven't had one since high school. But, I'm still waiting for that special guy I can call prince charming to sweep me off my feet someday." I slowly looked up at him and he had such a cute smile on his face, "Hhhmmm… Well my dear, someday… He will come. And who knows, maybe he is closer than what you think." I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Y-yeah… Hopefully."

~ 60 ~

((CONTINUED))

"…Maybe he is closer than what you think." He said to me. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Y-yeah… Hopefully." I quickly looked down and squeezed my hands. He just kept looking at me and smiling. I honestly reached a point where my mind went blank. He was the one that kept asking me questions and I just couldn't find the way to ask him stuff. After a couple of minutes our food had arrived. We ate; he kept talking and asking me questions. He made me laugh a lot though. I remember him telling me jokes about last night in the premier. After we were done eating, he paid, and we headed out. We stood outside in front of the restaurant and he placed an arm on top of my shoulder, "So, do you have any other plans for today?" I looked at him and smiled, "Well, I have to pack because I leave tomorrow back home." He looked at me and slowly lowered his arm. His face saddened a bit and he sighed, "You leave tomorrow? Awe… I really wanted to, maybe take you out to dinner tomorrow. I leave after tomorrow back to England." I looked at him and smirked, "Tom, why are you so nice? I mean, I wish I could stay… I would love to stay, but I can't. I need to get started in a big theater production." He already knew in what I worked and he was really exited whenever I told him. Tom looked at me and smirked, "O-oh… Well then, can I at least take you to the airport tomorrow? That is if you want!" I chuckled and looked at him, "Okay. That would be great! But, we are going to have to return my rental car today." He smiled, "Well let's do that now! And, I have an idea! What if we see a movie back in your room and that way you can also finish packing!" I looked at him and scoffed in a sarcastic way, "Something is up with you boy! You just met me in less than 24 hours and you have been really attentive towards me. We hardly know each other and you have treated me as if we have known each other for ages. Is this your natural state or what?" He stood still and just smiled widely, "It's actually a combination of natural and… I would say, extra friendly state of mine." I knew exactly what he meant. But, at the moment I just left it like that. I looked at him with a smirk and raised my eyebrow, "Uuh huh… Whatever you say!" I started walking towards our car. He laughed and chased me, "Hey, hey, hey! What do you mean by 'whatever you say'?" He said in a mocking voice. I turned around and smiled widely, "You know what I mean silly boy! But, let's see what happens." He chuckled and opened the door of the car for me. I thanked him and stepped inside. He sat next to me and closed the door. "To the hotel please." He said to the driver. I looked at Tom and giggled. He looked at me and this time, he placed his arm around my shoulder. He leaned towards me and whispered, "So that means I can go to your room and watch a movie with you? Ehehehehe."

~ 61 ~

((LAST PART))

"So that means I can go to your room and watch a movie with you? Ehehehehe." He whispered in my ear and smiled. I smacked him gently on the chest and scoffed. We arrived to the hotel and we went towards my rental car to return it to the company. After we had worked that out, the driver took us back again to the hotel and we went upstairs to our floor. "Well Tom, thank you for such wonderful day. It was a pleasure to meet you and thanks again for inviting me to breakfast." I said seriously towards him while stepping out of the elevator. He stood silent and kinda sad. I turned around and looked at him and extended my hand for him to shake. He had these cute puppy eyes and at the same time a sad face. I was trying to keep a serious face. "O-oh… Uu-umm. You are serious. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." He said with a frown and gently shook my hand. I smirked and quickly walked towards my room. Whenever I reached it I looked back at him and he was slowly walking towards his room. I bursted out laughing, "Alright Tom, I was just joking. You can come and watch a movie with me." I said with a smile. He stopped and turned around, "I'm sorry. But I really don't feel like it anymore." He kept walking towards his room. "Pfft, yeah right." I said with a smirk. He stopped and walked towards me. I smiled and looked into his eyes. He stood in front of me and smiled, "Loki'd! Ehehehehe." I rolled my eyes and opened the door, "You are such a dork." We went inside my room and he sat down in a chair next to my bed. We talked, he bought fine wine, I finished packing, and we saw 2 comedy movies and 1 romantic movie. We had ordered food and had eaten in the room. My room had a small family room were there was a big couch and a 60 inch TV. It was already 11pm and while we were watching the romantic movie we had fallen asleep in the couch. He had wrapped his arms around me and had placed a blanket on top of us. Thank God I had already put on my alarm clock. We were both so tired, plus we had drunk most of the wine bottle. It was 4am and my alarm clock went off. When I woke up I noticed we had fallen asleep in the couch. I was shocked but not mad. Nothing happened in case you were wondering. I gently got up and went towards the bathroom to wash my face and mouth. Whenever I was done, he had woken up. He had a small frown on his face. "Are you okay Tom?" I asked. "Do you have to leave today? P-please, don't go." I sighed and grabbed his hands, "We can keep in touch. I-if you don't mind." He smiled, "That would be great. I would really love that." We headed out towards the airport, I checked in, and he grabbed my hand, "Thank you, Lila. Thanks for a great day." I smiled and started to tear, "No Tom, thank you." He gently wiped my tears and lifted my head; "I will make sure to visit you now that you gave me your home address." I smiled and looked at him, "You are a good guy Tom. I hope I can see you soon." He smiled softly and gave me a big warm hug. We stood staring into our eyes and he placed his hand on my cheek. I placed mine on top of his and I cried more. "I'm s-sorry but I need to go Tom. Thank you for everything. I wish you the best in England and your career." I smirked and headed towards my gate. He just, stood there looking at me and whispered to himself, "Don't worry my sweet, I will surprise you one day. I—I think I'm… In love." He smiled warmly and instantly texted me: 'I will never forget you my sweet and lovely girl. Can't get you off my mind. Love always, Tom.'


	18. Getting Ready (DLT)

~ 62 ~

I had just gotten back to our home from a big important meeting. He had stayed because he told me he wanted to start working on some important wedding stuff. He had proposed to me around 5 months ago and every time we had some free time we would take time to plan our wedding. When I got home, I didn't find him anywhere. I placed my purse in our room and instantly thought to check in our balcony. There he was sitting down, with a cup of tea, and papers around the table. I opened the door and he instantly turned around and looked at me with a smile. "Hey there my sweet girl! Come here!" He said with a wide smile. I smiled and walked towards him. He instantly grabbed me and pulled me towards his lap. I sat down there and he gave me a big kiss and a hug. "I missed you." I said to him giving him a small peck in the cheek. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he started petting my head. "I missed you too sweetie! I already worked on most of the important things for our wedding!" He said and kissed my nose gently. I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you dear. Thank you. Tomorrow I'm going to get my wedding dress fitted." He smiled widely and looked into my eyes, "Can I go with you?" I laughed and kissed his lips, "I am not going to answer that silly boy." I stood up and he instantly grabbed my hand and stood up. He pulled me towards him with a chuckle, "Ehehehehe. Come here silly girl." He held me tightly and gave me a kiss. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "You still cannot and will not go with me tomorrow." I walked away giggling. "Aaawwwweee!" He said with puppy dog eyes and ran after me.

~ 63 ~

It was Friday morning. I was going to wake up early but he had already beaten me to it. I had not noticed he had woken up before me. I woke up and hour later than him and headed downstairs. I saw him in the kitchen cooking up some food for us, "Good morning babe! Hope you slept well!" He said with a big warm smile. I smirked and walked towards him, "Good morning honey! Yeah, I slept pretty good!" He pulled me towards him and gave me a soft and gentle kiss on my lips. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "While I'm checking my wedding dress, what are you going to do?" He smiled and looked into my eyes, "Well I'm going to check your wedding ring and then my suit. But, then I might go and check on you in the store." I stepped back and smacked his shoulder, "Don't you dare! Oh wait... You don't even know where I'm going to get my dress fitted. Ha, ha!" He frowned, "Damn it." We both smiled. He served me breakfast, we ate, we stayed talking for a while about several things. I got ready and headed out. He stood in our house for a while, but then he was going to head out. I arrived to the bridal store and met up with my tailor. She brought me 4 dresses. After an hour that I had gotten there, my phone started going crazy receiving text messages. I grabbed it and my loving fiancé had sent me 20 texts all at once. I couldn't help but to laugh. I showed my best friend (she was with me) and she laughed too. All it said were things like, "I love you! I miss you! Can't wait to see you!" Cute stuff like that. I replied back to him and send him a picture from the chest and up of me but with the last dress I fitted that was the one I bought. Obviously he didn't see it. He quickly texted me back, 'I'm right outside the store. I'm looking at you right now. Ehehehe.' I panicked and told my best friend, "Damn it! Check and see if he's really outside!" My best friend ran outside but he was nowhere around. He texted me back saying, 'Just kidding! Loki'd! Ehehehe.' I sighed and texted him back, 'you must be truly desperate. Lol!' It was already afternoon and I had gotten back to our home; He came don the stairs and received me with a big smile. "Hey sweetie!" I stood staring at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He knew what was going through my head. He laughed and took me in his arms. I couldn't help but to giggle. He threw me on the sofa in the living room and layed on top of me putting his face really close to mine. I smiled and looked into his eyes, "I love you." He smiled widely and gently kissed my nose, "I love you way more. Can't wait till our wedding day."

~ 64 ~

Almost a month had passed since the last time either of us went to check on the rings. We wouldn't go together because we both decided that we wanted for it to be a surprise. Before I headed out towards the ring maker, I was in our house just sitting down in the living room with Tom. We were drinking tea and all cuddled together watching movies on Netflix. We were wrapped with a warm blanket, he had his arms around me, and our legs were entwined. Whenever we finished the movie we talked about several things about the wedding. "Has Chris decided where he is gonna throw your bachelor's party?" I asked him. He smirked, "He told me that he wanted to do something in Las Vegas in the Aria hotel." I looked at him and smirked, "That's cool! I honestly don't wanna know what you guys do. Thank God Chris is married and he can keep himself together. I'm worried about Benedict! That guy looks all sweet and what not, but I sense he is the one who breaks all the rules. Well anyway, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." He laughed and gave me a big hug, "Don't worry about me sweetheart. I'll make sure to look after Benedict and Chris will look after Luke. Ehehehe." I laughed and kissed him on the lips. I stood up from the couch where we were and he instantly stood up too. He grabbed me by the waist and gave me gentle kisses around my neck. I placed my hands on top of his and giggled, "No, you cannot go with me to the ring maker." He sighed and placed his head on my shoulder, "Awe... Damn it. Not even if I flood you with my hugs and kisses?" I giggled and kissed him on the lips, "No, because anyway I will get those from you later." He smiled and hugged me, "It's true. Well, it was worth a try. Ehehehehe." I gave him one last kiss and headed upstairs to change my clothes. I left the apartment and headed towards the ring maker. He had already started with Tom's ring. I went because I wanted to see how the work was going and also because I had already thought about what I wanted to be engraved inside. Tom and I had talked about engraving our rings but it would be a surprise. I decided to put on his ring 'Our Love Has No Expiration Date.' I handed a small paper to the ring maker with that written. I took some final decisions on some details of the ring and headed back to our apartment. Whenever I stepped in, I saw him sleeping on the couch. I slowly closed the door and went towards him. I stood next to him and fixed his blanket. Instantly he woke up and scared me. He grabbed me and threw me on top of him. He really scared me, "One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack!" He laughed and kissed my lips, "Oh hush up and kiss me. I missed you. Ehehehehe."

~ 65 ~

For us, time was going by so quickly. It was already two months till our wedding day. Everything was almost done. Around 100 invitations were sent to family, friends, and some special people in our lives. Him and I wanted to keep the guests in a reasonable amount. The media was starting to go crazy with our wedding. We had done numerous interviews, photo shoots, etc. We were starting to get tiered about that. Like I said, our relationship wasn't never big around the media. At least after almost 2 years it wasn't. He's the Hollywood star and not me. But by law paparazzi have to respect even more whenever one in the couple isn't a public figure. I almost sewed some of them. But, thank God Tom was always there to help me and care for me. It took me a while to get used to the paparazzi. He had left to Asia to do some Thor The Dark World promotions. I really wanted to go with him but I had to stay to do some very important final wedding details. He constantly sent me a lot of cool pictures. Then one night I got this picture... I got goose bumps. I was so so happy for him. He was sending me a lot of different pictures of him there. Either with fans, works of art, props, Cosplayers, etc. I was really happy for him. He was overwhelmed that day. He texted me stuff like, "Hon look at all the awesome people! I just can't! This is great!" Or, "Look at how awesome this is!" Or, "I wish I could greet them all!" I just smiled and even teared a little. Whenever he sent me this picture he wrote, "Look at this sweetheart! Can I take all these sweet people to our wedding? Ehehehe." I giggled and texted him back, "Well we are getting married in a vineyard. So there is space. Lol!" We really wanted to invite more people, but the vineyard where we are getting married and doing the party only allowed us 100 guests. After a week I went to pick him up on the airport. He had gotten back from the Asia tour and he was exhausted. "Babe I missed you too much!" He lifted me up and gave me a big hug and kissed my lips and neck. I hugged him tightly and kissed him back, "I missed you too honey!" He put me down and looked into my eyes with a smile, "Well, now we have two months till our wedding! Ehehehehehe. I don't know about you but I'm excited!" I smiled widely and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "I cannot wait either!" We headed back to our home and he instantly layed on the couch. "Sweetheart come here with me. Please? I want to be with you." I smiled and went towards him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. I layed on top of him and placed my head on his chest. He placed a blanket on top of us and he hugged me tightly. "Aaahh, now this is cozy. Ehehehe." I giggled and passed my hand through his chest, "Wow... We are getting married. In two months." I said shocked. He sighed and gently kissed my forehead, "Mmmhhhmmm, and I cannot believe it has been already three years since we became boyfriend and girlfriend." I looked at him and smiled, "How could you put up with me? I mean, at first it wasn't easy. But then... Wow. I love you too much and I will never ever stop being grateful for what you did." He had a special smile on his face. He just, stared into my eyes, and kissed my lips. "I did it because I love you." He said to me. We both smiled and I gently kissed his neck, "I love you way more."


End file.
